Tragic Rabbit
by Pigeonina
Summary: This story has NOTHING to do with rabbits, it has to do with Vegeta searching the universe for immortality. One shot and kinda short. R&R please!!!


I do not own this poem, or Dragonball Z, leave me alone.  
  
This poem might be a little hard to understand at first, but to be clear it is about immortality. You need to have an open mind and a creative imagination. (It has NOTHING to do with rabbits.)  
  
Tragic Rabbit  
  
Tragic rabbit, a painting.  
  
The caked ears green like rolled corn.  
  
The black forehead pointing at the stars.  
  
A painting on my wall, alone  
  
As rabbits are  
  
and aren't. Fat red cheek,  
  
all Art, trembling nose,  
  
a habit hard to break as not.  
  
You too can be a tragic rabbit; green and red  
  
your back, blue your manly little chest.  
  
But if you're ever goaded into being one  
  
Beware the True Flesh, it  
  
will knock you off your tragic horse  
  
and break your colors like a ghost  
  
breaks marble; your wounds will heal  
  
so quickly water  
  
will be jealous.  
  
Rabbits on white paper painted  
  
Outgrow all charms against their breeding wild;  
  
and their rolled ears become horns.  
  
So watch out if the tragic rabbit feels fine-  
  
caught in that rabbit trap  
  
all colors look like sunlight's swords,  
  
and scissors like the Living Lord.  
  
  
  
Stan Rice Some Lamb (1975)  
  
When Vegeta awoke, it was twilight. He couldn't exactly tell it was twilight because he was in space, but the clock told him otherwise. 'So I slept the whole day away again.' He thought carelessly as he dragged himself out of bed. He walked to the window in his cabin and looked out. The empty blackness of space greeted his unhappy face, and smiled back mockingly. 'Why am I out here? To challenge God or to be Him?' he thought. Vegeta was in space searching for immortality. The Dragonballs to be more exact, and when he found them he was going to wish for immortality. 'Am I out here to avenge an extinct race of which I rule? A prince of a long since dead kingdom…' He put his hand against the window and traced his reflection. 'What will happen after I defeat Frieza, will I live on, forever, never dying like some horrifying curse?' Sighing he walked back to his bed and began to dress. As he was putting on his boots he paused. He would be immortal. Undead. A creature of the night. 'Once it is done, there is no turning back…' "Huh?!" Vegeta shot up and looked around. Where had that strange voice come from? He rapidly searched his cabin, and then went out to search the rest of his small, compact ship. Nothing. 'Perhaps, I imagined it?' he thought uneasily. He had been in space months now; it was too early for any madness to set in. Sometimes, when people stayed in space alone too long, they got something like cabin fever, and went insane. He did not want to become its next victim. He quickly shook off any fear and doubts he had and went to train in his portable gravity room. As he was typing the code in, all the ships power shut down. "What the hell is going on?!" he said aloud. Whatever was bothering him was now getting out of control. He stormed up to the control room but it was too dark to see. He created a small ki ball to make some light, and looked around. He found the emergency switch and tried lifting it but to no avail. The power just shut off as if it didn't want to work any more. 'I won't let you go' There it was again!! "Who are you?!" Vegeta yelled to no one in particular. 'You will never be the same, your heart will be torn out.' "What do you mean my heart?" he yelled. 'You will transform, into a living nightmare. You will be a slave of time who will never be free.' "Why? Why do you know this?" he asked. "BECAUSE I AM ONE." A white woman suddenly appeared in front of him. Vegeta's eyes went wide with utter terror, and his face formed an expression of horror. "DO YOU SEE ME?" it said. Vegeta was frozen, he couldn't acknowledge the question. The woman was dead, but alive. No life, no energy radiated from her. It was as if she had been dead for several days then was brought back to life. Her wispy hair billowed around from some imaginary wind. "DO YOU SEE ME!?" it repeated. "Y-yes… I see you.' He managed to stutter out. 'Oh god she has no eyes!' he thought frantically. "DO YOU WANT TO BE LIKE ME? I WILL NEVER BE THE SAME. FOREVER." "No, no I don't!" Vegeta cried, closing his eyes in hopes it would disappear. A loud eerie howl filled the room and then suddenly… everything was black.  
  
When he woke up, the lights were on and the gravity room door was open. 'What the hell happened?' he thought frantically. He jumped up and re- searched the ship but he couldn't find traces of any sort of disturbances. 'I didn't dream this. I…cannot be immortal. It is the worst hell of all. More worse than Freiza.' Vegeta walked back to the control room and re-set his destination. 'It was a mistake to come out here. I must return.' "Beware Frieza, I'm coming home." He said to himself. "And I will defeat you without the Dragonballs."  
  
  
  
You like? No? Yes? WELL TELL ME!!!! I personally think it sucks ass but hey what can you do? Me + too much free time ( favorite poem = Crappy fan fiction!! I kinda had a hard time interweaving the poem and the story idea I wanted together, plus everyone has to write a DBZ horror story one time or another. I guess I kinda got tired of the same old love story. Besides I hate in fan fics when Vegeta cheats on Bulma and breaks her heart. So sad!!! Anyway enough of my infernal blabbing go read something else!!! But no cheating love triangles!! 


End file.
